The Longing
by ifxwordsxcouldxsay
Summary: LEMON! Shigure can only long for her... can't he? ONE SHOT.


A/N: first try at this type of thing…

Shigure POV

My little flower had grown. Truly, she was even more tempting then usual. Kyo was a lucky, lucky man. They had wed only a few weeks ago, and it seemed the house was so empty without Tohru-kun. They were visiting today, and everyone had gathered here. Tohru had insisted on cooking dinner, and since she was such a good cook, no one really wanted to deny her.

I watched her bustling around in the kitchen, enjoying the view as her skirt rode up, inching up higher and higher-

Then, damn, she tugged it down impatiently. She had been taunting me (unknowingly, of course) all night. Skirt riding up, shirt dropping to show cleavage… but she was a good girl, so she always fixed it before it became too much.

But my want for her was only growing, regardless of her fixing herself. Ah, if only Kyo-kun hadn't stolen my little housewife…

"Dinner's ready." She called, her hands clasped in front of her as she called to us from the doorway. "I hope you like it!"

"They better." Kyo mumbled under his breath, and took her hand and pulled her off to the table. I stood and followed, my eyes tracing up and down Tohru as she walked. She had grown, indeed.

After dinner, I retired to my room where I was planning on getting some work down. I had only been writing for about an hour when there was a knock.

"Come in." I called, certain it was Ayame coming to make some sexual joke about sleeping with me, then spending the entire night on the floor. Ayame may be very sexual and attractive, but I was too straight for that.

"Shigure…" I turned, surprised. I had forgotten about the knock on the door, to wrapped up in thoughts of Ayame. But it was Tohru. A scantily clad Tohru, might I add. She wore a silk robe, which shimmered with movement. It gave the appearance of being see-through. But, with closer inspection, it wasn't. The robe had slipped off her shoulder, showing there was no shirt underneath.

"Tohru. I had no chance to speak with you at all tonight. How are you?" she smiled shyly, and came in, shutting the door behind her. Surprised, I cleared a spot for her to sit. However, she chose to sit on the bed. I turned to her, my brain racing. I felt myself getting hard, and I shifted to hide it.

"I'm afraid I'm not to well, Shigure. Me and Kyo had a fight." She said, looking down at her fingers. Her ring wasn't there.

"Oh, well Kyo is stupid and young. You are too mature for him, my little flower." I joked.

"Do you want to know what it was about?" Tohru wasn't acting quite right, but I nodded. I was curious.

"He doesn't treat me like a woman. He denies me…. Sexually." Her voice had dropped to a husky, sex-laced tone.

"Oh, well Tohru-" she cut me off, placing her finger on my lip. She "shh-ed" me quietly, and then dropped her robe.

In shock I leaned back a bit. She was naked underneath. Her breasts were large and pert, just like I had assumed. They were more beautiful then any of my dreams. Her stomach was flat, leading to a bare pussy. She didn't seem like that kind of girl.

"Shigure…." She purred. "I need a man."

"W-would you like me to get Kyo?" I stuttered. Oh god, I wanted her too much.

"I want you, Shigure." She dropped her voice. "Don't make me beg. I'll do it.' Before I could answer she dropped to her knees in front of my chair. Her hands ran up my leg. "Please, Shigure." She moaned. "Please, I need you so bad…" Her hands rested at my pant buttons. She began to undo them, pleading with me the entire time.

She successfully pulled my cock out. "Ooh… you're soo big, Shigure. Please, please I need you…"

She took me in her mouth so quick I didn't see it coming. I was going to stop her, but I gave in. _Fuck you, Kyo. Not my fault you couldn't pleasure her._

I came quick, but was hard even quicker because she had lain down on my bed and was masturbating.

"She Shigure? You won't pleasure me so now I have to touch my dirty pussy. Why won't you touch my pussy? I'll let you lick it. Please lick my pussy." She let a moan as one of her fingers slipped inside of her.

I pounced on her, attacking her mouth with mine. Slowly, I licked and sucked and bit down to her pussy. I then attacked it with my mouth. She squirmed away, or tried, but I had her stuck to the bed with my hands. She was fighting back moans, but they spilled out of her without stop. No one came, and I'm not sure either of us cared. I tongue fucked her, but she never really came. All it was were little spasms that came every few seconds. My fingers slipped behind her, teasing her asshole. They slipped in a bit, but never went in all the way. I kissed my way back up her, now on a mission. I wondered if she was a breast kind of girl. I began sucking at her like I was nursing. Her moans got louder, and my fingers slipped down to her pussy. Her fingers were in my hair, trying to get me closer to her body.

"Fuck me, please." Her demand was fast, and I went to comply. But right before my dick was about to pierce her, there was a knock. I looked up… from my desk.

"Come in." I said, confused. Tohru opened the door, her innocent eyes looking at me.

"Shigure, are you alright? It sounded like you were hurt; you were moaning." Her eyes were wide.

Holy crap. It was only a dream.


End file.
